


A Piece in a Game

by ByeFelicia



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Hints of Lesbian Love, Love, Romance, heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon had vowed not to be a hero. Heroes always lost. Jon had no clue what he was thinking when he saved Daenerys Targaryen. And to make matters worse after getting hit in the head with a rock she doesn't remember who she is. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe she could be useful in his future plans? As he gets to know her better he finds himself falling in love with the violet eyed beauty. This isn't right she was supposed to be his piece in the game. Not his love interest.<br/>(This story is being reposted because I am working on fixing it up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Daenerys' desperate screams didn't seem to stop them. _I shouldn't be screaming like a half-wit. I'm a queen._ She thought disgusted but she couldn't help it. It didn't take a wise soul to realize what these men who had her pinned to the ground, the ground she had walked on so many times, were capable of.

Tears sprung to her eyes and effortlessly she wiped them away with anger. I will not cry in front of these beasts.

Her right hand lifted up on instinct as she felt hopeful when the sound of skin hitting skin filled her ears. However the flithy man that she had struck just pushed her down against the dirt harder with a grunt as more men ran to his aid to help him pin her.

" Unhand me! I am Daene-" She cried but was cut short when a rough hand met her soft face harshly. It took her a few seconds and the stinging of her face to realize the man had slapped her.

" Shut up bitch." He snarled.

Daenerys began thrashing and letting out grunts as she struggled to get free once again, refusing to look at any of them. She dug her pale fingers into the warm earthy soil.

" It's impolite not to look at the man fucking you, khaleesi." The man with a horrid scar across his dark-skinned face taunted, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Daenerys grimaced and hissed with disgust as she bucked her hips in a hopeless effort to get free. Her violet-blue eyes narrowed as she spat at him.

Daenerys had just stopped bucking when it happened. She had began to accept her fate. She rolled her head to narrow her violet-blue eyes at him one more time and that was when a sword went clear through him from behind.

The man's head flew back as he let out a scream of agony before dropping to the ground dead. The filthy men who had pinned her down were beginning to get up. Daenerys didn't have a chance to look at her hero, getting away was her main priority.

Weakly she managed to haul herself off the ground with a stumble. Where am I, again? She was loosing her mind. All this chaos, all the screaming, yelling, cries of agony.

Something hard slammed against her face and she was back on the ground again. Pain jarred her head as her vision began to go blurry. Screams filled her ears and the sound of a sword being sheathed. Then just like that everything went black. She didn't even get a chance to thank whoever saved her.

**Daenerys**

The smell of smoke entered Daenerys' nostrils, fueling the blood that ran thick through her veins. Her head throbbed with pain as she opened her violet-blue eyes. The first thing that came into her vision was the flames of the fire in front of her. Hastily she looked around, knowing nothing of where she was, nor who she was, for that matter.

" You're awake." An unfamiliar voice greeted.

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, getting a sharper throbbing pain in her head as a consequence of her actions. A young man sat near her. The first thing she noticed was his curly hair and that he was dressed in all black. The second thing she noticed was the shockingly huge white monster beside him. The red eyes met her violet-blue ones and she felt herself struggling for the air that had left her lungs against her will.

" Who are you?" She managed to get out. Her eyes danced from the young man to the white monster with a cautious look.

The young man stared at her for a few seconds as if he was hesitating to tell her who he was. Daenerys got a gut-wrenching feeling. _Why is he taking so long to answer?_ She wondered. _Is he thinking of a false name he could use? If so, why didn't he just do that while she was in sweet unconsciousness_.

" I'm the son of Eddard Stark." He said at last.

" Who is Eddard Stark?" She asked, leaning forward, eyes narrowed.

The man choked at her words. Her gaze remained stern while his pierced her with a hint of confusion.

" You are non-other than Daenerys Targaryen and you have not the slightest idea who Eddard Stark was?" He said, eyes wide with disbelief.

The pain in her head began to worsen. Was? Did that mean this Eddard Stark, whoever he might be, was dead?

" I'm Dae- whom?" She found herself saying next, against her will. Oh how the tongue sinned. This would make her appear weak but she had no clue who this Dae- person was. To add on to that she didn't even know who she was.

" Daenerys Targaryen," He said slowly, staring at her as if she had a blade in her head. " are you feeling alright?"

No! She wanted to cry out. _My head is burning and I can't think clearly._ She knew that just saying that one word could put her in danger and she was wasn't willing to take the risk.

" Fine." She snapped, turning away from him and rising to her feet.

 _Why can't I remember who I am?_ She scolded herself.

Daenerys turned to the man once more and that's when she realized it had just dawned on him.

" That rock. It must've hit you so hard that it wiped your memory clean." The man put together.

 _A rock? What rock?_ She wondered.

The man had begun to get up and that's when her walls defensively went up.

" You never gave me your name."

" Oh I didn't, now did I? My name is Jon and I saved you."

Daenerys' silver-blonde eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she stared at him long and hard.

" Saved me?"

" Yes I saved you. You would remember too if it hadn't been for that rock that was slammed against your skull."

Daenerys scrunched her nose as he said that. Horrified she turned from him so he wouldn't see how rapid her breathing had gotten. Her nostrils flared as she balled her fists.

" That-" She whipped around to stare at the man-Jon. " What might that thing be?" She asked pointing a pale finger at the white monster who stirred slightly under her gaze.

" Who? Ghost?" Jon asked, turning to gaze upon his companion.

Ghost, who apparently didn't seem to like the attention on him, let out a snort and shook his pure white snow colored fur.

" He is a dire wolf."

A dire wolf? Whatever a dire wolf must be they must be tameable.

" I want one." She said softly and as soon as the words had dripped off her tongue the large creature sauntered towards her.

Daenerys felt her breathing slow as she found herself backing away from the creature. As the creature got closer she took another step back and found herself flat on her butt into the snow. Snow- this was the first time she had acknowledged the unfamiliar substance. She was rudely cut off from acknowledging the presence of the snow by the creature. It's face only inches from her. It's large muzzle almost touching the tip of her nose. Fear filled every inch of her body. She had just claimed she wanted one of these creatures and now this one was going to kill her.

Daenerys' nostrils flared as it's rancid breath entered them. She stared into his eyes, studying and taking in every detail of those blank red eyes. The creature's pupils dilated as it's shoulder bunched. Daenerys closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, accepting her fate.

" Just kill m-" She screeched and then was cut off as a warm tongue met her pale face.

Daenerys pulled back to stare at the creature. He had licked her...

" He licked me?" She muttered with confusion.

Jon was now chuckling at the clueless young woman who laid sprawled out in the snow with wide yet confused eyes.

" Yes he did just that. I think he's fond of you."

Daenerys stared at the creature not understanding. How did this creature like her? It knew her about as well as she knew herself.

Slowly and cautiously she stretched her arm out and allowed her hand to linger on the soft white pelt on the creature. _It's so soft._ She noted.

Daenerys turned her gaze to Jon who was still chuckling. Her eyes narrowed playfully.

" You think that is funny, do you not?" She pushed herself to her feet and smirked at the handsome young man.

" I think it's funny that i am way faster than you." Daenerys teased playfully.

Jon raised one eyebrow. " Is that so?"

" Well let's see for ourselves." Daenerys said before racing off into the snow. She stopped running when she realized Jon wasn't following her. Instead he was watching her with an amused look.

" I am not going to chase after you."

" Oh come on Jon. Lighten up. Have some fun."

Who was she to say those words though? Daenerys didn't know this man. Perhaps he was a playful person, just not around a complete stranger. Maybe it was foolish for her to run out in the snow like a half-wit. Daenerys was just about to apologize when she realized Jon was trudging in the snow after her.

With a squeal of delight she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Oh come on now, even Ghost and I can walk faster than the pace you're going. You aren't going to be able to catch me if you do not pick up the pace."

With that she giggled and raced away with Ghost chasing after her. That was another thing she realized about what she had just said. That was the first time she referred to Ghost as Ghost and not creature or monster. She thought about that for a second as she began to slow down. A playful squeal escaped her lips as she noticed Jon had began to pick up the pace.

 

**Jon**

 

Jon couldn't help but admire the Queen's striking beauty. Perhaps if he could return the Queen to her Kingdom he would be rewarded a prize of some sort. A prize that could possibly play a part in his future plans to get his beloved half sisters back; Arya and Sansa.

What if they didn't give him a reward, or anything of the sort in that matter? What if they accused him of a thief for stealing their beloved Queen? He was a Bastard. No one would believe a word he spoke if he tried claiming that he rescued her, which he did.

By now they were no where near Daenerys' Kingdom. Jon had tried running it through his head over and over as to why he had saved this woman. What did she matter to him? Nothing. To him she was less than the common snow that clung to his clothing.

Horrifyingly and unsatisfactorily the thought of killing her while she was in sweet unconsciousness somehow found it's way into Jon's troubled mind. The Queen looked peaceful, laying in the snow like that. She looked like she was sleeping.

Jon had sighed and leaned into a log that had supported most of his weight, and eagerly tried to put his mind elsewhere so the horrifying thought of killing her wouldn't find its way back in it.

When the Queen had awoken he expected to talk to her about getting a reward for her return to her Kingdom. Instead the Queen acted strange and weird. Of course he didn't find it unusual that she was cautious around him, for he was a stranger, but the way she acted and her reactions confused his mind deeply. When she had declined the knowledge of her knowing his father, Eddard Stark, he began to realize that something was very off with her.

It wasn't until she asked who she was, somewhere along that line, did he realize that she had lost her mind and remembered nothing of the sort.

As if things couldn't get worse. Jon wanted to groan but somehow he managed to hold it back.

When Ghost and the Queen, or whoever she was now, interacted he could sense the fear that lay deep within her. Jon knew Ghost wouldn't hurt the her so he hadn't bothered to call the large dire wolf back.

When Daenerys had gotten to her feet and began to run from him he watched her with an amused look. She was supposed to be a queen and yet she was here embarrassing herself. Daenerys taunted Jon to follow but he calmly rejected. He refused to look like a half-wit lunging after a beautiful woman in the snow.

Trust. That was the most important thing. What if he could get Daenerys to trust him? Perhaps that could be a smart move. She was very beautiful and if she trusted him then perhaps he could use her for his future plans to get his sisters back?

Jon began to realize if he wanted trust then he would have to start here. Daenerys was laughing and still taunting him. Reluctantly he trudged in the snow after her. Never in his wildest dreams did he dream that one day he, a Bastard, would be chasing after a Queen in the wintery snow land that he called home.

\----

Jon was panting as he lingered over the young woman who stared up at him with unusual violet-blue eyes. He had to admit that she had actually been quite fast, faster than he had presumed.

" I win."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes before laughing.

" Fine. You win. Now get off me you fool." She teased but he didn't miss the playfulness that lingered on every word.

Jon's eyes softened at this and for a second he thought of Ygritte. That was something she would say, along with 'you know nothing Jon Snow', as well.

He crawled off of her and stood up, offering his hand to her, which she willingly took.

\----

" I need your help." Jon said, breaking the uneasy silence.

" You need my help?" The silver-blonde haired maiden asked, looking up at him.

" There's a woman named Lysa. Lysa is Catelyn Stark's sister." Jon started, going slow so he wouldn't loose the violet-blue eyed beauty. " Catelyn Stark was my father's wife."

Daenerys stared at him with an interested gaze before nodding her head to him for him to continue and get to his point.

" I had 5 half-siblings. Rickon, Robb, and Bran are dead."

" I'm so sorry." Daenerys started, moving towards him slowly. Jon's shoulders tensed as she neared.

" I have two sisters left. Sansa and Arya. As far as I know Lysa is Catelyn's only living kin."

Daenerys stopped moving closer to give him a confused look and he could tell she wasn't sure where he was going with this. Jon sucked in a deep breath before continuing. " If I could speak with her then maybe she has some knowledge of their whereabouts. Where I could find them."

" If you happen to find them then what do you plan to do next?"

" Reclaim Winterfell. Our homeland."

" I'm sorry," Daenerys spoke, eyes wide, mouth turned into a frown. " Where do I fit into this?"

" Lysa knows of me as Eddard Stark's Bastard child. Perhaps she wouldn't tell me about their whereabouts."

Daenerys looked away as realization hit her. " You want me to ask Lysa."

" Would you?"

Daenerys let out a long sigh before returning her hardened gaze back to him. " Look Jon. If I am Daenerys," she spoke, hoping she had gotten the name stated correctly. " wouldn't she recognize me?"

Jon leaned back into the log. " Perhaps, but I've put that to mind. Lysa was close to a woman by the name of Ashara Dayne. Ashara Dayne was a woman with dark hair and purple eyes."

His golden brown eyes met her violet-blue ones causing her to blush.

" I'd have to dye my hair." She put together.

" That you would."

" How?"

" Leave that to me."

Daenerys stared down at the snow, running her pale hand through the white substance. She barley knew who she was and now he wanted her to be someone else?

Jon noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed as she appeared to be in deep thought. Ghost, who was on Jon's right, raised his head to look at Daenerys sensing her worry.

" Forget what I said. You do not have to. Sorry-" Jon started but stopped. When he couldn't find anymore words he stood up and walked away. He was half surprised when Ghost didn't follow him but instead sauntered over towards the former fire Queen.

\----

Jon had been staring off into the distance at the snowy hill when Daenerys approached him. He silently cursed himself for not noticing her presence until her petite hand met his clothed shoulder. Jon craned his head to stare at her, eyebrows furrowed.

" I will do it. I will pose as this Ashara Dayne and I will help you get your sisters back."

Jon's eyes widened and for a second he took the idea of hugging her into consideration. He had secretly vowed that he would've hugged her if she hadn't turned around and walked away, almost as silently as she had approached.

" Get some sleep." He called after her into the dark, starless night. " We head out tomorrow morning."

 

**Daenerys**

 

_" Who are you?"_

_" Oh come on now sister. Don't pretend you don't remember your beloved brother."_

_Daenerys felt her face warm as she stepped away from the approaching man._

_" Ah, you lost your lovely mind. Perhaps I should make you remember your brother."_

_When he lunged forward Daenerys felt herself flinch, but instead of hitting her like she had presumed he would, he instead settled for twirling her silver-blonde hair in his fingers._

_" You really do not remember do you? You stupid little girl. I am your brother Viserys. The one you let your monster of a husband murder before your eyes."_

_Daenerys gasped shaking her head. " I would never let someone harm a family member of mine."_

_" Oh but you did. You watched him kill me."_

_Daenerys shuddered and looked away from him._

_" What is wrong dear sister? Having trouble remembering?"_

_Daenerys' nostrils flared as she continued to look away until the man who had claimed to be her brother roughly jerked her head towards him._

_" Look at me long and hard bitch." He snarled as his hand began to tighten on her face._

_Daenerys found herself desperately struggling to get away. " You are hurting me, stop it, stop it now!" Now she was screaming. " Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

" Daenerys!" A voice shouted above her desperate wails. " It was just a dream, you are okay."

Daenerys looked up at Jon who had his strong arms wrapped around her. She found herself eagerly pressing her face into his clothed chest. Tears began to burn her eyes and venture her cheeks. She noticed how firmly Jon held onto her, and she let him.

\---

Daenerys scrunched her nose. " Do I look good with dark hair?"

Jon turned his head to stare at the violet-blue eyed beauty. He found his eyes meeting hers and quickly looked away. When she didn't earn a reply she furrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to him.

" I look awful, right?" Daenerys questioned with a solemn expression.

" Dany," Jon started. After he had comforted Daenerys the night before, they had both agreed that Daenerys was a mouthful to say. After a while of discussion they both concordantly settled on the name Dany, which was not too far off from Daenerys. " You still look as beautiful as you were when I first laid my eyes upon you."

Daenerys felt herself blushing at this. He thought she was beautiful? For some reason that sentence eagerly claimed a part in her heart and lingered there peacefully.

" I am just glad that I can be a help."

Jon's lips curved into a small smile before he nodded his head and looked away from her.

" Strange that a local market would have hair dye, wouldn't you say? Then again I can not remember markets from my past."

Jon just shrugged his shoulders and she found his eyes trailing up and down her body. Her face heated up as she bit her lip nervously.

" You look drained." He observed.

" Well I am a little fatigued." Daenerys sheepishly conceded. " If you wish to continue on though that is fine."

" Let us go a little further until we find a good place to settle down for the night." He said before smoothly lifting her onto his black stallion.

\---

The black stallion trotted slowly. Hooves clacking on gravel. Ghost bounded alongside the stallion, allowing small yips and barks to escape his enormous muzzle. His white fur sparkled in the dim sun light. Underneath the snowy white pelt strong muscles rippled. Paws slapped against the gravel as he slowed his pace, falling in step with the bulky black stallion.

" Oh, I have been wanting to ask you a question." Daenerys spoke, breaking the peaceful silence that had come.

" Where did you learn to dye hair?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Jon just chuckled slightly and turned his gaze away from the woman with a smile.

" I have my ways."

Daenerys smiled from ear to ear before staring ahead.

" Here. We will camp here for the night."

\---

Daenerys' violet-blue eyes sparkled as Jon started up the fire. With a slow smile she laid her head back onto a rock and stared up into the sky.

" You never told me what your sisters look like."

" Well I will tell you, that is if you do not mind me asking what that dream was about that had you so shaken up."

Daenerys closed her eyes so tightly her entire existence began to pale, although it was not very noticeable due to her light colored skin tone.

" A man appeared in my dreams. He claimed to be my brother. He was getting rough. I did not like it or him. That is all." She muttered before staring off into the distance. She wouldn't tell Jon of what her brother had said to her, she couldn't.

" Arya. She looks the most like me. Out of all of my siblings she was one that I was really close to."

Daenerys turned to stare at Jon, her eyes softening. She looked back up at the sky as she imagined a smaller girl with dark hair and silver eyes.

" I gave her a sword before I left. She named it Needle."

Daenerys smirked softly at this. Now the image of a dark head girl with silver eyes clutching the hilt of a sword, standing tall with a fierce gaze filled her mind.

" Then there is Sansa. She is only a few years younger than you. She is extremely tall with fiery red hair just like her mother's. Poor Sansa. She has been through so much. First she was married off to a man who ended up being a monster. He took our father's head right in front of her."

Daenerys' eyes widened as she lifted her head to stare at him with a pitiful look. " That is terrible." She muttered softly with her silver eyebrows furrowed.

" The bastard is dead now. I have no clue about Sansa's whereabouts. That is why I am hoping Lysa has some helpful information."

Daenerys nodded her head slowly and placed her small hand on his. " Do not worry Jon. We will find them. Both of them." She spoke determinedly.

Jon stared upon her a few seconds before the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly as he studied her. " I got something for you."

He pulled out a small object that was covered by a small cloth. Slowly he handed her the object and allowed her to pull to cloth off. Daenerys stared down at the dagger in her hand for a few seconds, speechless. When she finally found the words she looked up at him with a soft smile.

" Jon it is beautiful. Thank you."

" I am glad you think so. It needs a name."

Daenerys began to giggle until she realized he wasn't joking. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought.

" Sharpedge?" She suggested with a small smile.

" Sharpedge it is then." Jon said with a chuckle before turning away. " We should get some rest."

" Right, goodnight." Daenerys said with a small smile as she settled herself upon the warm furs that were placed there as her bedding.

" Night."

\---

That night Daenemy's couldn't find sleep, instead she found something else. Something horrifying.

_" I do not want to be his queen."_

" _What was that my dear sister?" Viserys said, moving closer and running his long fingers through her long, thick silver-blonde hair. " You speak as if you have a choice."_

 _" All_ _I want is to go home."_

_" What do you think I want?" His hands began to roughly pull on her hair. " I want to go home as well with an army."_

_Viserys pulled away from her to stare into her violet-blue eyes. Slowly his right thumb caressed her cheek as his other hand left her silver-blonde hair. " Now dear sister do you understand?"_

_Daenerys parted her mouth slowly to answer but she was cut off._

_" I would let Khal Drogo's whole army fuck you bloody if that was what it took to get my army. All 40,000 men."_

Daenerys shuddered from head to toe. Her body jerked with intense fear as she struggled to push the memory away to no avail. Her violet-blue eyes landed on the sleeping Jon Snow that laid only a few arm lengths away. Her brother had mentioned a man by the name Khal Drogo. Could Jon Snow be a former man of Khal Drogo's army? _I would let Khal Drogo's whole army fuck you bloody if that was what it took to get my army._ Repeated in her brain. Horrified she dug her pale fingertips into her skull trying the flush the memories away. Her heart pounded deep in her chest as she turned to grab Sharpedge. Her mind swirled in unusual ways. Nauseousness began to overcome her. Her small hand found itself of the handle of Sharpedge. _Please try to remember_. She begged herself. _Did the men end up raping me? Was Jon Snow among those men?_ Her violet-blue eyes narrowed under her long, curled lashes. Even if Jon Snow wasn't among those men that didn't make him any different. _Would he rape me? Did he once before? Was that why he saved me?_ She felt her breathing quicken at the thought. Suddenly she found herself desperately breathing for air. _No I will not let this man lay a hand on me. He is not a friend._ She told herself as she moved towards him, Sharpedge clutched tight to in her hand. _I have to kill him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Daenerys**

Daenerys lingered over Jon's body with her small sword held firmly in her hands. She had assumed that she had seen people die before but after trying over and over again she couldn't imagine what it would be like to watch someone die. Her eyes narrowed as she took a second to plan her next moves. _If I kill him then I'll have no protection. Perhaps I could use this man to my advantage. I will not allow him to lay his hands upon me. Let me get to know him better and then i will confront him._

Daenerys had almost forgotten all about Jon's huge direwolf until she heard his menacing growl. Her gaze frantically leaped to Ghost as he moved towards her cautiously, eyes jumping from her to the sword in her hands. His muzzle was pulled back and the moonlight shined perfectly allowing Daenerys to make out his yellowish white teeth.

Dany felt her breathing go heavy against her will. " Ghost, relax." She whispered in a voice that wasn't entirely her own, a voice that was far too pathetic to be her own. Without thinking she quickly threw her knife in the direction of which Jon had presented it to her.

Hackles raised, Ghost let out another growl. This growl was enough to stir and wake Jon from his slumber. With a groan Jon sat up, noticing Ghost's demeanor immediately, eyes wide as he turned to see what Ghost was growling at. Dany sucked in air hungrily as she nervously met Jon's gaze.

" Ghost, what is your problem? It's just Dany."

Though he watched Dany with uncertainty. Feeling her opportunity Dany quickly began nodding her head. " I was cold so I came over to you and I was going to lay by you to get warmer, Ghost must've mistaken my intentions."

A small nervous chuckle escaped Jon's lips as he lowered himself back into his blanket of furs. Without a word Dany moved closer to him, pressing her small body against his. His whole body tensed at her sudden actions. _Come on Jon Snow, I know this is what you want. I know you want me._ Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his clothed chest, breathing into his shoulder. _It's not as fun when I'm not struggling is it?_

After a few heartbeats Jon finally scooted away from her. Dany used her elbows to prop herself up as she watched the man with flushed cheeks begin to get up. " What're you doing Jon?"

" I think I've had enough rest for now. I'm going to keep a lookout."

Dany let out a small sigh before lowering her head gently onto the animal furs once more.

\---

The next morning Dany and Jon continued on their way.

" That was pretty strange of Ghost to growl at you. He was growing very fond of you, or at least it seemed." Jon commented, avoiding eye contact with Dany.

" He will never be as fond of me as he is of you. He is your protector Jon Snow. I believe he is the only thing that would put your life before his under every circumstance. He just happened to mistaken my intentions." Dany said with a shrug and Jon seemed pretty content with her reply.

When they had stopped for a short break Dany attempted to pet Ghost to prove that the night before had been simply nothing. Unfortunately when she had reached her hand out towards the large white creature, all he did was let out a snort before shaking out his wintery white coat and sauntering away. Dany just shrugged. " Perhaps he's still disheveled about last night."

Once they reached their destination Dany was fully worn out from a whole day of horseback riding. _I wonder if I ever once liked riding these things._ She wondered to herself.

Jon stopped his stallion in front of Dany's mare. " This is where we separate. This is where I will wait for you to return with news about my sisters."

" Jon were you ever really that close to your sisters?" Dany attempted to hide the fear from her voice.

" No I was not with Sansa, though considering she is one of the few family members I have living, it is my duty to provide her safety. She can only be truly safe with me. As for Arya. I think I can recall I told you I was close to her. I would do anything for her."

Dany nodded her head and she realized she was stalling. " I can't guarantee I will learn anything, but I will try my best Jon."

\---

Getting into the kingdom was the easy thing. Once she explained she was an old friend of Lysa's she was escorted inside. The thing that really froze her was the news of Lysa's death. She hadn't prepared herself for this.

" The Queen was married to Lord Baelish before she died." One of the knights explained.

" May I talk to Lord Baelish?" Dany asked.

" Well, Lady Ashara, Lord Baelish is breaking his fast at the moment." A beautiful lady by the name of Lemara, with beautiful bow shaped lips, said.

" That is fine. I can wait." Dany answered quickly.

Lemara and Dany had been in deep conversation when Petyr Baelish arrived, interrupting them. She allowed her mind to wander for a few moments and that was when it came to her. Petyr Baelish. Jon had mentioned him one time to her. He had explained how Petyr had been very fond of Catelyn Stark and was devastated when she chose Eddard Stark over him. Jon also admitted that Petyr was probably grinning so hard his cheekbones began hurting when he found out about Eddard's betrayal, when he fell in love with a whore and was forced to father a bastard. If he was so fond of Catelyn than perhaps he knew about her daughters. It was a chance she was willing to take.

" Lord Baelish." She greeted.

He nodded his head slowly. " Lady Ashara. What can I do for you?"

" It's hard to believe that my dear friend is truly gone." Dany choked, attempting to sound devastated.

" Yes, it's a tragedy." Petyr said with barely any interest.

" I know you and Lysa weren't married for long but she used to tell me how she loved you. She even told me you guys shared a bed. I never seen her since then. Is there any possibility that she conceived your child?"

" No she did not." Petyr's eyebrows were furrowed now.

" That's a shame. I have a few children of my own. Too bad you will not get to experience the joy of bringing children into the world." Dany said with sympathy.

" I do have a child." Petyr muttered, which Dany barely caught.

" You do? What age?"

" 15."

" May I meet her?" Dany asked hopefully.

" Why would you like to meet my daughter?" Confusion tinted every inch of Petyr's voice.

" Lysa- I mean forgive me for not calling her Queen or anything, I've always referred to her as just Lysa. Anyways she talked so greatly of you. I would love to meet the daughter of the man that was so wonderful and could do no wrong."

Petyr looked as if he was to say no but at last he nodded his head. " I will go and get her." And with that he left Dany and Lemara to themselves as he went to retrieve his daughter.

**Sansa/Alayne**

" There is a woman here who desperately seeks your presence." Petyr grumbled from behind Sansa, spooking her. She slowly turned away from Sweetrobin, who she was attending to, to meet Petyr's annoyed stare.

Her heart beat hard in her chest. She hadn't had much friends in Kings' Landing. Even if she did they would've never known where she was coexisting here now. The only friend she had was Margaery. She felt her breathing stiffen at the thought of Margaery.

The first day she had met Margaery she envied her. Margaery was beautiful. Margaery owned thick, softly curling brown hair, that Sansa could only dream of owning, large brown eyes, unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure. She was beautiful, if not, perfect. Her appearance carried a strong similarity to her handsome brother Loras. It was quite a shame that Sansa had been born on the wrong side of the blanket. She had taken quite a liking to Loras. Though that aside the thing she envied most about Margaery was that she was to be queen. After all Joffrey had put Sansa through he decided to make Margaery his queen instead of Sansa. All Sansa had ever wanted was to be queen, now Margaery would live her dream.

_At first she hated Margaery. " That Margaery sure is beautiful." One of her maids commented. " I don't know her but I do not like her." Sansa replied bluntly. At that moment she had begun to really regret her decision on turning down the Hound's offer._

_It was a late in the afternoon, Sansa stood by the flowerbed that she visited and admired every day. The sun on her face felt delicious and she felt eager to beguile it._

_" Sansa?" A sweet and gentle voice interrupted._

_Sansa snapped her head in the direction of the owner of the voice. Slightly surprised to see the owner was Margaery. Perhaps she was here to discuss Sansa's foul opinion of her. Sansa swallowed hard before meekly replying, " Lady Margaery." She greeted, as kindly as she could. Joffrey really has gotten me tamed. She thought sadly._

_" Please, sweet girl, just call me Margaery." Margaery grinned at her before bending down slightly to pick a rose that was so red, Sansa could've sworn it could light up a dark room a night. As Sansa watched Margaery she had to admit that Margaery was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes upon._

_" May I speak with you?" Margaery outstretched her arms towards Sansa, offering her the red rose. Sansa's cheeks brightened at this. Slowly she reached out taking the rose from the generous Margaery. She admired the rose's beauty and even compared it to Margaery's._

_" You may." She said quickly when she realized she had yet to answer Margaery._

_" How are you?"_

_Sansa was taken aback. Concern filled every inch of Margaery's voice._

_" I am afraid I do not know what you are getting at." Sansa replied in a hoarse voice._

_" I remember the first time I saw you in the throne room. I'd never seen someone who looked so unhappy. I want very much for you to be happy Sansa and so does my grandmother."_

_Sansa took time to ponder Margaery's words. She struggled to find words of her own to no avail._

_Margaery smoothed out her dress saying, " Come walk with me."_

_Slowly Sansa and Margery walked side by side, falling in step with each other. As they walked Margaery discussed Lord Tyrion with Sansa and as much as she tried to ignore Margaery's words, she found herself unable to._

_"Some women like tall men, some like short men, some like hairy men and some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men," Margaery said, pausing and looking into Sansa's eyes. Sansa stared back with confusion, wondering where she could possibly be going with this. " Pretty girls..." Sansa felt her whole face reddened at this and she quickly turned her head so Margaery wouldn't notice. " Most women don't know what they like until they've tried it, and sadly so many of us get to try so little before we're old and grey."_

_Sansa let out a small breathy sigh. Margaery continued talking but only some of it did Sansa catch._

_" Pleasing us takes practice." Margaery said with a grin._

_" How do you know all of this?" Sansa asked with genuine shock. " Did your mother teach you?" She suggested._

_For the hundredth time Margaery's eyes met Sansa's and that's all that happened for a few moments before Margaery finally replied, " Yes sweet girl," She said with a gentle grin, linking arms with Sansa and causing her to blush slightly. " My mother taught me."_

" To whom will I be speaking with?" Sansa questioned, who had sought her out to have a word with her?

" Daenerys Targaryen." Petyr growled with obvious hate.

Sansa breathed heavily. " Daenerys Targaryen?" She tried the name, her tongue obviously not familiar with the name.

" Thinks I am a fool." Petyr growled with annoyance, stroking his small beard with his forefinger.

" She takes you for a fool? What business does she have here?" Sansa questioned.

" For she claims to be Ashara Dayne, a friend of your Aunt Lysa. I know of her true identity. Ashara Dayne is no longer living in this word."

" How can you be certain that this woman you speak of is truly Daenerys Targaryen? There was rumors that the Queen of Meereen had gone missing, was there not?"

" Sweetling, you prove me right." Petyr said with a smile.

" How so?" Sansa asked, clearly confused.

Petyr more than willingly explained, " The Queen has gone missing from Meereen, that's correct, and now she is here."

" I find that nearly impossible. What business would she have here?"

" Sansa, have I not made myself clear? She is here for you." Petyr was beginning to look even more irritated than before.

" I do not understand. Why would she want me? I'm just Sansa Stark. I have no blood ties with her and I barely even recognize the name. I-I-" Then it hit her. " My father, Eddard Stark, he was involved in Robert's Rebellion. They killed the Targaryens." Sansa choked.

" I think 'involved' is not the proper word to use in this context." Petyr commented, doing little to ease Sansa's worries. He took a few heartbeats to notice Sansa's stiff breathing before saying, " Relax Sansa. I have heard that Daenerys Targaryen is a very understanding individual. If that is true then she would not despise you for something your father did." These words only did little to comfort Sansa's pounding heart.

" Sansa, you realize I care greatly for you, right? I would never allow her or anyone to harm a hair on your head again. Besides, you are Alayne Stone, not Sansa Stark."

_Oh, that's right, I am Alayne Stone._

" You trust me, right?" Petyr placed both of his hands on each side of her face and looked her in the eyes.

" Yes, father." She whispered after a bit of hesitation.

" Wonderful, now come Alayne and stand straight. There is someone who seeks your presence."

Sansa nodded her head and followed after Petyr. She followed him as not Sansa Stark, but as Alayne Stone.

**Daenerys/Ashara**

Dany waited impatiently. Her heart thumped. What was she seriously doing? She barely knew who she was and here she was posing as some woman that she knew about as well as she knew herself. As far as she knew, most people were falling for her disguise. Though some casted her confused looks as if she had three eyes.

Her head snapped in the direction of approaching footsteps. Her eyes connected with the familiar man that had excused himself to fetch 'his daughter', Petyr Baelish. Dany craned her neck slightly to make out a tall dark headed girl behind him that could've been easily mistaken for a full grown woman. She took a deep breath and tried to recall if Jon ever told her that his half sister Sansa carried not even the slightest resemblance to him.

Dany felt disappointment flutter in her stomach. Jon explained that Sansa had fiery red hair, not dark hair. She sighed. Not wanting to be rude she casted a small smile to the girl and concentrated on her dark hair with disappointment. As she studied the roots of the girl's hair she began to notice small red patches that were barely noticeable. Her heart pounded with hope. Perhaps Sansa dyed her hair, like Dany had to hide her identity.

The girl stared at her strangely and she took a deep breath. It was worth a shot. " Hello Sansa." She greeted as politely as she could.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. Though may I correct you, my name is Alayne, not Sansa. You must have me mistaken." The girl with dark hair appeared to be slightly nervous in Dany's presence.

Dany swallowed hard. So it wasn't Sansa after all? Though she noticed that the girl looked guilty, too guilty. She smirked.

" My darling, there's no sense in lying to me. Your secret is secured safely with me. You're Sansa Stark." Dany and Petyr locked gazes for a few seconds and she could've swore he snorted.

" If you are being straightforward, then please allow me too as well." Petyr said, his smirk now matching hers.

" Please do."

" Ashara Dayne is long gone. As in no longer existing."

Dany flinched at his bluntness. " Well if Ashara Dayne is truly gone, then who do you claim me to be?"

" It does not take a wise person to answer this question, Daenerys of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name. Khaleesi and Queen of Meereen, or perhaps I should add 'former' to those titles."

Taken aback by this Dany blinked a few times. Perhaps this man knew her way better than she knew herself.

" You can not be that foolish. The Targaryens are known for their purple eyes. What a shame you went through all that trouble of dying your beautiful silver-blond hair." Petyr said, though he carried a grin across his features.

Dany's eyes narrowed at the short, grey-green eyed man that stood before her. This man had been much more clever and brave than she had previously presumed. Thus she had learned never underestimate an unfamiliar face. Refusing to back down she held her ground with her back straight and head held high.

" Look Petyr Baelish," she spoke, mockingly. Allowing her gaze to rest on the wall and not the man that stood in front of her. " you want to keep the girl here because you love her. Do I stand corrected? I can see no good you are doing for her. The girl is not her mother. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth and you know it. Her mother is dead and she can not be her mother like you wish so let her come with me now or else-"

" I can speak for myself." The dark headed girl snapped, stepping before Dany. Dany gaze snapped from the wall and onto the girl only a few years younger. She clenched her teeth together in irritation, annoyed that the girl was blocking her view of the man she could care less for, before tilting head slightly.

" Then tell this pathetic excuse to allow you to come with me." She urged, ignoring Petyr as he unsheathed his sword and shook with anger. " We mustn't keep your brother waiting a second longer!" She found herself eagerly saying.

That's when Sansa finally looked her in the eyes for the first time. Her mouth gaped open slightly. " R-Robb is dead."

Dany felt pity but at the same time she felt like smiling in relief. So it really was Sansa. She wasn't making a fool of herself for no reason. " No, silly girl. Jon. Jon sent me here for you."

Sansa's eyes widened and Dany could see genuine shock in her gaze. " J-Jon? As in Jon Snow?" She gasped, saying the name as if she had never said it her whole life.

" Yes! And I will take you to him, just come with me!" Dany pleaded with a smile at the young girl.

A smile began to tug at Sansa's face but Petyr's voice interrupted.

" You can't go with him!" Petyr hollowed. " He can't keep you safe, not like I can! Sansa I have great plans for you, please stay!"

Sansa stepped away from Petyr. " He's my brother though."

" He's a bastard, you've never mentioned or cared for him until he comes all this way for you." Petyr growled, face bright red with anger. Then he whipped towards Dany, eyes blazing with hatred. " Everything was going smooth until you come and try to ruin everything." Then a sick smile played across his face. " Now I'm going to be the one who slays the last Targaryen."


End file.
